fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dixie Kong (SSB Crusade)
This article details Dixie Kong as she appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Dixie Kong is a newcomer from the Donkey Kong series that makes her debut in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. She was hinted at near the beginning of September, before being properly revealed on September 20, 2015; about 18 days after the first hints. Her looks and many of her attacks are based on the recent Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, but also pulls inspiration from older and more obscure games to create a character that differs greatly from her male counterpart. Attributes As one could obviously tell, Dixie Kong has looks and certain attributes similar to Diddy Kong without being clones of each other. Dixie Kong isn't nearly as fast or as powerful on the ground as Diddy is, but instead excels in the air. Many of her moves hit multiple times in the air, and can use combos to launch opponents up high before finishing them off. A great example of this is Dixie's up throw, which is very light and short in order to prevent opponents from breaking out of a followup. Dixie Kong is an especially great edgeguarder compared to Diddy. Her ability to wall cling can easily let her latch onto the side of stages, and many of her moves and custom specials are built to prevent foes from recovering. As an example, her Bubblegum Popgun can spike midair opponents if fully charged or slow them down on the ground to prevent escape, while the Twisted Hair custom can push opponents downwards to ignore recovery. Dixie's major flaw is the absence of any good KO moves, because she is built around forcing her foes to the battlefield of her advantage. Moveset Standard Moves Special Moves Taunts *'Up: '''Waves towards the screen cheerfully. *'Right: 'Sways her head around and around, causing her ponytail to follow suit. *'Left: 'Jams on her guitar for a short second. *'Down: 'Stands on her toes and spins around while laughing. On-Screen Appearance Dixie Kong bursts out of a pink "DX" barrel. Select Sound Dixie Kong laughs. Victory Poses *Dixie Kong whips around her ponytail before accidentally tripping on it. She looks to the screen and scratches her head, confused. *Dixie Kong flies in from the sky using her hair before giving a thumbs up. *Dixie Kong is shown playing her electronic guitar with her hair, before striking a pose. Losing Pose Dixie Kong quickly claps towards the winner. Idle Poses *Smooths out her ponytail. *Stretches and yawns. Victory Fanfare A remix of the Bonus Clear theme from the Country games, stylized similarly to Tropical Freeze (0:00 - 0:06). Trophies Classic ''It's arguable whether Dixie Kong's ponytail is natural: blond hair on a monkey with brown fur? Since when was that possible? What isn't up for debates, however, is the usefulness of this hair. Dixie Kong is made into an aerial champ thanks to large floaty jumps, and a lot of her hair whips are sure to deal major damage. The hair is also great for grabbing things! All-Star Learning to use Dixie's Bubblegum Popgun correctly can create a deadly projectile. Slowing foes down, meteor smashing them...there are so many uses. If you can land a bubblegum piece, you need to follow up fast! Go for a chain of aerial attacks! If you need to evade moves on your own, the Cannon Shot starts off with a backflip, and the Electrical Guitar can reflect projectiles. Challenge Dixie has a lot of moves that can prevent opponents from recovering back to the stage. Her custom moves do an even better job at this! Dixie's Hair Whirlwind is an already great recovery, but the Twisted Hair and Hair Divebomb moves put their own twists. Landing the Twisted Hair's downward gust at the beginning can really damper the moods of foes, and it's fun to bounce off of foes with Hair Divebomb's descent! Battle Spire Dixie Kong pulls in an opponent and makes them unwillingly pull off an awesome Kong POW!...But wait! You can't just turn opponents into Golden Hearts! This Kong POW does the next best thing - use Golden Hearts to steal energy from the foe you catch and heal yourself. It's a great way to get back in the heat of battle, just as long as you actually manage to capture someone into the attack. Pallete Swaps Reveal Trailer - Golden Hearts Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Fighters